


Rightful Guardians

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: It had been many years since trolls and humans made peace and started to live together. Though there were some who did not believe in this. In hopes of keeping their young safe in case they are to fall victim to one these trolls or humans, the elders of both humans and trolls created The Cimory.





	1. Chapter 1

The 201st Cimory would take place today in Arcadia. It had been many years since trolls and humans made peace and started to live together. Though there were some who did not believe in this. In hopes of keeping their young safe in case they are to fall victim to one these trolls or humans, the elders of both humans and trolls created The Cimory. Once a year during the summer months trolls and humans gather to the center of town. In the very center is a stage made of wood and stone. In the middle of the stage is a large stone bowl full of pure white sand. 

 

The people of Arcadia chatted among each other waiting for it to bagan. The sun just finished setting about an hour ago. They all become quiet when Vendel, leader of the trolls in Arcadia, walked onto the sage and stood behind the stone bowl. He turns to his right where there was a line of humans from the ages of 13 years old to 16 year old. Many of them were smiling while others bite their nails. Vendel turns back to the large crowd. The night before trolls had put their blood in the sand so that the humans can put theirs in it and be matched much sooner. 

 

“Tonight we gather so that humans and trolls can work as one. Many of you know what will happen. Others who have not then you just have to watch.” He then turns back to the line and gives a nod. The first human smiles and runs over to him and holds his hand out. Vendel in pokes thier finger with a needle. Red blood then drops onto the sand. Then the sand starts to take shape of a troll. Vendel then calls out the trolls name and soon they are on the stage smiling as well. Vendel paints markings on to their foreheads. The human and troll then leaves. 

 

After some time there was a small handful of humans left. In front of the line was short teen. He had reddish brown hair with green eyes. He was biting his lip nervously while a taller black hair boy patted him on his back. The short human takes in a deep breather and makes his way over to Vendel. The boy holds his hand out and covers his eyes. Vendel pokes his finger. The boy peakes between his fingers to see the sand to take shape of a fimaler form. Vendel hums and calls out for the troll. Soon a large grey troll with green fur got on to the stage smiling with joy. The short human smiles at him as Vendel paints green markings on their foreheads. The two then made their way down as they introduce themselves. Toby and Arrrgh.

 

The tall black hair boy with blue eyes then made his way over to Vendel, and holds his hand out to him. The boy watches as his blood hit the sand. The sand took shape that caused Vendel’s milky eyes go wide in shock at this. Then a pale troll with golden eyes stepped onto the stage. There was roots on his shoulder and side of his face. He glares down at his new charge who shallows neviously. Vendel paints markings on their foreheads with golden paint. Both guardian and charge touch foreheads and made their way to the crowd. Jim and Angor.

 

Then a girl with dark brown hair with a streak of blue and colorful hair pins walks over and smiles at him. Vendel repeats from what he did been doing all night. After the sand takes form Vendel calls for the troll. A large blue troll with crystals coming from his back. Claire smiles at him while he makes a face at her. Vendal paints blue markings onto their foreheads. The two touch forwards and walked away. Claire and Draal.

 

A blond human taller than the black hair walked forward. He stares at Vendel as the elder took his hand. The blond stopes staring when the sand started to shift. Vendel smirks at this and calls for the troll. A green troll with red hair made her way onto the stage. Vendel paints green markings on their foreheads. The boy let’s out a gasp when his guardian hugs him and cares him off the stage. Steve and Bagdwalla.

 

Next was a shy small teen boy with large glasses. He slowly made his way over to Vendel. He let’s out a yelp when he is poked with the needle pooks him. The teen gulps when the sand takes shape of his guardian. Vendel calls the trolls came out in shock. The crowd moves as a large black troll with red eyes made his way onto the stage. Vendel quickly paints red paint on both foreheads and watches with worry as they leave. Eli and Bular.

 

Then there was the last human. She had brown hair pulled into two ponytails. She also had pink glasses as well. She pushes her glasses up as she walks over to Vendel and holds her hand out to him. She smiles as she watches the sand take shape of a very large troll. Vendel gives a soft smile and calls out for the troll. The largest troll made her way onto the stage. She was pure white with matching fur. She wore a wooden mask with swirls on it. She lowers herself so that Vendel could put the blue mark on her forehead along with the human. The human the climbs onto her guardians back and leaves. Shannon and Sol.

 

Vendel looks over the crowd and shakes his head as people leave to go home or do their normal night activities. This is going to be a long summer and eventful one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby smiles as he and Arrrgh play video games. They did have a slight problem a few days ago with one of the more violent video games. Arrrgh had gotten angry and broke the controller. Toby let him know it was no big deal. Then there was that one time that the big guy tried to eat one of the cats. Lucky for the fur ball Toby stopped Arrrgh from eating them. Nana has also taken a liking to Arrrgh too. Arrrgh was now a new member of the family but it felt like he has been there forever. Toby was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a deep childish chuckle. Toby blinks and pouts when he realized that Arrgh beat his high scaor. Toby then smirks and takes the controller and tries to beat his new friends high score.

Jim stood in the kitchen making dinner. Standing in the doorway was Angor watching him. Jim felt unnerved by the troll. All Angor seemed to be doing is staying in the shadows and doing weird voodoo things. Jim then started to clean the veggies. A minute passed before Angor walked over to Jim. Jim smirks and passed a pepper over to him. The pale troll takes a knife and starts to cut the veggies up. They two criticized the other’s cooking habits.

Claire let out a sigh as she tries to study but was interrupted again. She used the library as her place to study. Some older teen was flirting with her again. Claire gives him a glare and gets up. Bular was sitting a few feet away from her and got up when he saw her get up. The boy frowns at this and grabs her arm. Claire gasp and tries to break free. Draal growls at the teen who quickly breaks away. Claire looks at her guardian and smiles up at him. He smiles back at her. 

Steve frowns as Bagdwalla walked around his room and placed a shiny colorful rocks everywhere. He will just hid them again before his dad got home. Bagdwalla hummed as she walked around the room as Steve played video games. On the plus side his father didn’t go into his room late at night or hardly yelled his mom since the troll became his guardian. Though he can't but wounder. Was this really his guardian?

Eli bite his lip as he grabbed his bike. He liked to ride his bike in the morning but now he had a guardian he could only do it at night. Eli couldn’t even look Bular in the eye. Eli didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that the dark troll was following him. Eli wonder if this was some kind cruel joke. Why couldn't he just gotten a less terrifying troll as his guardian? 

Shannon walked into her backyard holding a large bowl of fruit. Sol laid on her stomach looking up at the starry sky. Shannon wasn’t sure why she didn’t take her mask off, there was no holes for the troll to see through. So the young human wasn’t sure how her guardian was able to see anything. Maybe she didn’t, maybe that is why she had the mask? Shannon wanted to ask her but everytime she asked Sol a question the troll would ignore her or tell her it wasn’t her problem. It seemed she would not be close to her guardian. Did she even get the right one?


	3. Chapter 3

Arrgh smiles as he played video games with his charge, Toby. Before he had met him, Arrrgh was nervous at of his mind. Blinky told him he will be fine and he will make a great guardian. He was still nervous though. What if he hurt Toby or his grandmother? What if he went on a rampage? He could never live with himself if he did. They were kind and caring to him. It was like he was part of their family. Arrrgh liked that very much.

Angor Rot silently cut the vegetables in the way that his charge, Jim Lake Jr. , wanted. From what he had gathered over the few days he has been his guardian, the human made dinner, cleaned the house and spend time with his human friend, Toby Domzalski, while is mother worked. Angor didn’t like how the young human put so much weight on his shoulders, though he respected him. He also respected the mother for raising her son own her and being a skilled healer. Though he didn’t risk eating or drinking anything she made.

Draal had not been pleased when the fleshbag grabbed Claire’s arm. A low growl solved that problem real quick. Now he was walking home back with Claire who seemed unfazed by what had happen. For some reason this bothered Draal. He knew humans, especially young females, were not that strong when it came to fighting. He glances at his charge and made up his mind. He will teach her how to fight.

Bagdwella hums softly as she turns the TV off and pulls a blanket over Steve. She then walk over to door, close it and sits in front of it. It made her feel sick when she found out about how abusive Steve's father was. The older human didn't hit Steve or his mother but he did use cruel words. Bagdwella sat in front of the door every night to make sure he didn't come in.

Bular let out a rumble as he followed the young human. He can smell the fear coming off of him. Eli was quite small and scrawny, too afraid to stand his ground. Though Bular couldn't help but amit that Eli was fast and intelligent. Maybe he can work with this.

Sol let out a low huff at hearing Shannon come outside. Their nose twitch I can smell of fruit. The human was shy but kind to Sol, asking them if they need anything. The Ombre found it quite amusing. Though it was very annoying when she asked questions. Sol never bothered to answer them, they we're going to die anyway.


End file.
